


【芽詹】升学礼物

by UniPornsity



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1-year-older!Bucky, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hand Jobs, High School, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Skinny!Steve, Underage Kissing
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniPornsity/pseuds/UniPornsity
Summary: 史蒂夫即将升入高中，并决定向他年长一岁的巴基哥哥索要升学礼物。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 11





	【芽詹】升学礼物

**Author's Note:**

> √ 芽詹。现代AU。  
>  √ 切开黑芽芽。略迟钝詹。  
>  √ 未成年人和手活警告。OOC。  
> 

嘭嘭。像是有什么猛地砸到楼上房间的地板上。

上楼的脚步声。木质楼梯年岁已久，即使在轻盈纤细的女士脚下也似是不堪重负般发出轻微的吱声。

不疾不徐的步伐到门口便停下，而后是轻轻的叩门声。

并不算多隔音的房间里传出不小的动静。巴恩斯夫人暗自猜测着大概是房里的两个小家伙手忙脚扭打的姿势里起身，拍拍衣摆和裤脚，正在勉强把自己收拾成能见人的模样。

但她从来不是意欲打探儿子及其好友隐私的那种母亲，哪怕詹姆斯并没有上锁的习惯，她也总是会在走近房门前刻意踩出明显的脚步声，而后敲门，在经过儿子同意后才会扭开门把手。

这是男孩们应该被尊重的私密空间。

过了几秒还没人开门，巴恩斯夫人的嗓音温柔又和缓：“詹姆斯？史蒂夫？要喝点牛奶吗？”

她等了片刻。

门“唰”地被拉开。

她抬起眼——即将升高二的詹姆斯·巴恩斯已经超过了她的身高，她需要抬眼略微仰视——看到詹姆斯在外时一向精心打理的棕色半长发乱糟糟的，明显遗传自她的一双灰绿色眼睛，此刻却在眼窝处卧着一点粼粼波光。夏天的居家短袖领口处像是在搏斗中被扯得脱了线，少年人洁白的脖颈处的红痕与他颧骨上掠过的绯红几乎相映成趣。

她向他的身后张望了下，房间里没有另一个身影。

巴恩斯夫人微不可闻地叹了口气，“又和史蒂夫打架了？”

詹姆斯飞快地扁了扁嘴—— 一个不到半秒就收回的、藏在冷脸之后的动作。如果巴恩斯夫人不是那么了解自己的儿子，可能就会错过这个下意识表情里流露出的委屈含义。

“没有，妈妈。”她的儿子垂下眼去，藏起眼眶底下那一点水光。声音硬邦邦的，像能把地板砸穿。

这么说着，詹姆斯上前一步，把巴恩斯夫人手里的两杯牛奶接过去。

一杯是冰的，一杯是温热的。

詹姆斯语气蓦地显出点无奈来：“没有人喜欢在夏天喝热牛奶的。”他顿了顿，又迅速补上，“我们没有在打架。”

句尾语气几乎像在撒娇了。

巴恩斯夫人伸出手去摸了摸还垂着眸的儿子的小脑袋，后脑勺圆滚滚的，让她轻易便回想起早些年邻居家太太有些歆羡的口气：“小詹姆斯后脑勺圆圆的多可爱呀，一看就是出生之后被大人们抱着舍不得撒手的小宝贝。”

——这话说得倒没错。詹姆斯是巴恩斯家的第一个孩子，仿佛天生具有讨人喜欢的能力，乖巧地眨着大眼睛，谁看了都要伸手接过去抱抱，连婴儿床都没睡多少的小宝贝自然就会有一个圆鼓鼓的后脑勺。

思及此，巴恩斯夫人笑着摇了摇头，忽地提高了声音对屋里喊：“喝牛奶能长得高些，男孩们。”

詹姆斯抬起头来，灰绿色的眼眸在夏日正午时分更偏绿，澄澈透亮，像阳光浇灌出来的。“妈妈。”他轻声道，语气里带了些他自己也没察觉出的叱止。

“这会儿又知道维护朋友啦？”巴恩斯夫人把摸脑袋的手收回来，手指不轻不重地点在詹姆斯绯红尚未褪尽的颧骨上，“打闹要有个限度，不能欺负史蒂夫呀。”

“我才没有欺负他！——”脱口而出，语气冲得几乎要怼到巴恩斯夫人脸上。

在巴恩斯夫人略略愕然的神情里，詹姆斯收回目光，垂眸盯着手上的牛奶，温热的那杯表面已经起了一层奶皮。“是他欺负我。”詹姆斯不满地小声嘟囔着，像小猪哼哼。

巴恩斯夫人没觉得儿子那一瞬间的失态是多么不得了的事，虽然她确实有过一秒的怔愣。待她听清詹姆斯后补的那句话后，一时失笑：“小史蒂夫比你小一圈，怎么欺负得了我们詹姆斯？”

她揉了一把男孩的乱发，把本就飞扬蓬乱的发丝揉得更不羁了几分。

“除非……”她拉长了尾音，成功地让她的男孩抬起头来。

“除非你故意给他欺负？”

詹姆斯近乎气急败坏的声音在她尾音刚落的下一秒响起来：“妈妈——”

像是一句未尽的指控。

“好好好。”巴恩斯夫人收敛了逗弄自己儿子的心思，压低了些声音，“这不叫故意给他欺负，是我们詹姆斯哥哥的责任感爆棚，为了照顾小史蒂夫才让着他——这样说行了吗？”

詹姆斯鼓了鼓脸，没接话。

巴恩斯夫人意识到这就是这一段母子对话该终结的时刻，于是伸手按在詹姆斯的肩膀上，像操纵小兵人似地让男孩在她的手下转了个圈，变成面朝房间里的姿势。接着落在他肩膀上的女声就严肃了起来：“说真的，詹姆斯。你们俩真的不能再打架了，我在楼下客厅里坐着都感觉天花板要砸到我头上了。”

“……是史蒂夫欺负我。”詹姆斯被母亲硬是转了个圈，几乎要被推进房间里，却只是重复了之前的论点。声音委委屈屈的。

巴恩斯夫人难得地露出了怀疑的神色。好在詹姆斯背对着她，又乖乖地任她摆弄，也没扭过头来看她。于是她拿出了好几年之前哄小孩的语气：“行了宝贝，撒娇也不是这个撒娇法，史蒂夫怎么欺负得了你呀？去，把牛奶拿给他，喝完了继续做作业。”

小男孩的肩膀垮下去一点点。

巴恩斯夫人像是想起来什么似的，“史蒂夫开学就能和你上同一个高中了，升学礼物你想好送他什么了吗？”

詹姆斯背对着她，语气有些犹疑，“还……没有。”

“好，慢慢想，还有一整个暑假呢。”巴恩斯夫人也只是随口一说，捏了捏儿子的肩膀。步入高中后像抽枝似地发育的少年人已经没了当年胖嘟嘟的奶娃娃模样，肩膀上只摸得到骨头。偏偏小脸倒是保留着孩子气似的圆润，单看五官倒是比罗杰斯家那孩子还显小些。

不过这话不能说给他听。年长一岁总是要维护自己做哥哥的尊严的。巴恩斯夫人忍着笑，推他进房间，“好了，你们玩吧。”

詹姆斯只点了点头，却没再搭腔，往里走了几步后，一抬脚直接将房门勾上。

——巴恩斯夫人盯着只离鼻尖没差一点距离的房门。

就这个小脾气，还说罗杰斯家那个乖孩子欺负他呢。

餐厅的烤箱恰到好处地“叮”了一声，她笑着摇摇头不再多想，转身往楼下走去。

詹姆斯·巴恩斯用脚尖勾着甩上房门后，金发的小个子慢吞吞地从厕所里出来，看到詹姆斯拿着两杯牛奶定定地站在门口望过来，连忙快步上前把牛奶接过放回书桌上。而后转过身来，蓝眼睛里盛着快活的笑意，飞快地往前探身，双手环抱住詹姆斯腰身的同时，踮起脚来重重地亲在他嘴唇上。

与其说亲，不如说是撞。詹姆斯吃痛地往后倒退一步，脚后跟抵上墙壁。

“……都说了是你欺负我。”詹姆斯抬起手来摸摸自己被对方的唇齿磕痛的嘴唇，语气愤愤，却也没推开缠上来抱着自己的小个子。

“是巴基哥哥让着我。”金灿灿的脑袋在詹姆斯胸前打滚似地蹭了几下，声音因着埋在他胸前的姿势而不太真切，“谢谢巴基哥哥。”

“少来。”詹姆斯语气装腔作势地强硬起来，对方又软又短的头发隔着薄薄一层布料蹭得他胸前怪痒的。于是他伸手推开，“去把牛奶喝了，史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫·罗杰斯从善如流，松开环着对方腰侧的手，听话地拿起桌上那杯温热的牛奶，仰头咕咚咕咚就往下灌。

趁着史蒂夫喝牛奶，詹姆斯便走去自己床边坐下。

史蒂夫像是怕他溜走似的，将牛奶喝得飞快，不到一分钟就把空了的杯子“咣”得一声敲在桌面上，转过头来看詹姆斯的时候，乳白色的奶皮明晃晃地挂在嘴唇上方，像上周他们俩一起去看过的那出滑稽默剧里的白胡子老爷爷。

詹姆斯想笑，却又想起方才妈妈敲门之前这间屋子里发生过的事，手虚握成拳挡在嘴巴前面，用一声咳嗽掩饰住笑意，“没人教过你喝完牛奶要把嘴巴擦干净吗？”

史蒂夫眼睛里攒着一圈疑惑，像是没听懂似的，几步走过去，挨着詹姆斯坐下。

他挨得太近，少年人偏高的体温隔着两层裤子布料传过来，詹姆斯不自在地想往旁边挪，史蒂夫却先一步盖住他的手。

还没进入变声期的男孩刻意将嗓音压低了些：“好像没有。要不然巴基哥哥教教我？”

“我——”詹姆斯抬眼正对上史蒂夫凑近的蓝眼睛，后半截话忽然就在喉咙里走失。

于是嘴唇上挂着一圈奶渍的男孩顺理成章地将两人间的距离无限地拉近，直到嘴唇再一次碰到一起——

却也只是碰到一起。上唇挨着上唇，下唇靠着下唇，连触碰感都轻微得仿若没有。

片刻没人有动作。

“巴基。”史蒂夫维持着双唇相贴的姿势叫他的名字，“帮我擦掉？”

鼻尖底下萦绕的是甜甜的牛奶香气。詹姆斯喜欢这个。他一直都喜欢喝牛奶，罗杰斯夫人说这也许就是他长得又高又健康的原因之一。詹姆斯喜欢牛奶，也喜欢一切牛奶味道的东西。

于是他犹豫着打开方才紧闭的嘴唇，试探性地伸出舌头，像每次紧张或开心时会不自觉地舔自己的嘴唇那样，将史蒂夫嘴唇上那圈奶渍舔掉。

热牛奶冷下来的时候，最上面的那层奶皮最是精华。史蒂夫不爱喝牛奶，自然也不知道珍惜。詹姆斯想，浪费鬼史蒂薇。

下一秒被对方不算轻柔地按倒在床上时，詹姆斯后知后觉地想起来。史蒂夫不爱喝牛奶——那他刚才为什么喝这么急？

史蒂夫两条瘦弱的手臂撑在詹姆斯两侧，因为身体原因少有室外活动的男孩皮肤透出点几近病态的苍白来。詹姆斯平躺在床上，史蒂夫垂着脑袋直视他，阳光从没拉紧的窗帘缝隙间悄悄透进来，一瞬间让詹姆斯分不清晃眼的到底是夏日骄阳还是身上人比阳光还要耀眼的金色发梢。

“要继续吗？”他听见史蒂夫问。

詹姆斯没说话。对方的手已经从衣服下摆里溜了进来，被对方过低的指尖温度触摸到皮肤时，他落在身侧的手臂上起了一层愉悦的战栗。

手上在作恶，嘴上却还保持着小绅士般的彬彬有礼，没得到想听的回答，史蒂夫又慢条斯理地追问了一句：“可以继续吗？”

衣角下摆已经因为对方手上的动作而被掀到肋骨处，指尖却已经摸上了胸膛前的一点。他听见自己一声压抑却急促的喘息。

热意迅速攀升，从耳根一路窜到双颊。意识到自己也许已经脸红了的詹姆斯把嘴唇抿成一条直线 ，将脑袋偏过去躲开上方的直视。

詹姆斯的声音像放在太阳下的放大镜，聚着热度却又硬邦邦的不妥协，“你在征求我的意见吗？”他道，“如果我说不可以你会停下来？”

那只手忽然停下了动作，迅速地从衣服底下退了出来。

詹姆斯始料未及，扭过头来看着身上的小个子。漾着愕然困惑的灰绿和盛着失落受伤的蔚蓝相接，在空气里对撞出一点说不清道不明的火花。

“是的。”史蒂夫清瘦的脸庞上神情严肃又板正，“你说不可以，我会停下来。”就像现在这样。

两臂又重新撑在了詹姆斯两边的床板上。

詹姆斯定定地和史蒂夫对视几秒后败下阵来。他听到自己胸腔里似乎有一声长长的叹息，像来自亘古，裹着难以消融的霜雪。

他抬起手臂落在史蒂夫的裤腰上，外裤连带着内裤。拇指钻进去贴住皮肤，余下的四指使了点力气往下拽，对方瘦弱的身板让裤子轻易地就被扯了下去。他无需刻意垂眼看也知道对方的下身抬了头，正兴致勃勃地等待着他的手心。

詹姆斯握住它。

史蒂夫撑在詹姆斯身侧的手攥紧了床单，几乎是瞬间，男孩苍白的皮肤上就浮起一层红。

开口的时候声音软化下来，“你想要这样吗？”

……

这不是第一次了。

詹姆斯被推倒在地板上的时候模模糊糊地想。

哪怕对方在把他按倒在地上的时候提前用手护在他后脑上，猝不及防和地面接触的疼痛也隔着对方的手掌传到脑子里。詹姆斯不喜欢疼痛，因此皱起了他好看的眉毛。

但推倒他的人没给他发作的机会，嘴唇像是慌不择路般地凑上来，亲吻细细碎碎却又毫无章法地落下，锁骨，脖子，下巴，而后是嘴唇。整个人几乎趴在詹姆斯身上，却因过分的瘦弱而让詹姆斯没有被压住的窒息感，反而下意识地抬起手臂来虚搭在对方身侧，他怕对方从自己身上摔下去。

亲吻的时候像只无处发泄满腔怒意的小兽，带着生涩又莽撞的一股冲劲，连换气都没有概念。詹姆斯在意识到这次嘴唇的纠缠过分得久时，在彼此相贴的上身里感受到对方胸膛异常的起伏频率，他伸手落在对方的肩膀上试图推开他，“史蒂夫？”

被讷讷推起身的金发男孩眼神发直，呼吸不正常地加快。

天。詹姆斯心里猛地一跳，手落在了史蒂夫的后背，顺气似地从上抚到下，“你还好吗？”

好在史蒂夫很快恢复了平缓。确切来说，他在詹姆斯话音落下的时候眼神就重新聚起焦，呼吸也平顺下来。“我没有……不是哮喘发作。”他低低地道，执着地凝着詹姆斯的眼睛。他知道詹姆斯在担心这个。

“我只是……”史蒂夫牵过詹姆斯的手，缓缓地贴到自己的下身。隔着裤子也能感到昂扬的热意。

史蒂夫看着詹姆斯骤然泛红的耳尖，“我只是太兴奋了，巴基哥哥。”

静了几秒后，史蒂夫只感觉眼前一阵天旋地转——

他被猝然发作的詹姆斯按倒在一旁厚厚的地毯上。詹姆斯的左手托着他的后脑，右手按着他的肩膀。就算被猛地按倒在地上也没让他感觉到任何疼痛。这样的方式史蒂夫熟悉得很，他偶尔——非常偶尔地犯错时，妈妈也是这样，装作凶狠地蹙眉，高高扬起的手落下时力道轻得像风抚叶。

“不许拿这个开玩笑。”詹姆斯的声音像从喉咙里挤出来的。

史蒂夫静静地看了他两秒，眼睛蓝澄澄的一片海，“我不是在开玩笑。”

“我马上就能和你一起读高中了，巴基哥哥。”他眨了眨眼，“我只是兴奋。”

詹姆斯眼神轻微地闪烁着，“因为要升高中而兴奋？”

史蒂夫笑起来，愉悦的笑声几乎要从剧烈跳动的胸膛里迸出来。

“不是。”他说，“因为你。”

那片灰绿色像被风吹皱的湖面，圈圈涟漪因波动散开去。

他目不交睫地注视着詹姆斯，后者看向自己下身又飞快收回的眼神被他毫无遗漏地照单全收。

他乘胜追击：“巴基哥哥要送我升学礼物吗？”

詹姆斯的表情像是看见一只小狗咬尾巴，他动了动嘴唇，似乎刚准备说话，巴恩斯家里连接一二层的那段木质楼梯吱呀吱呀地响起来。

詹姆斯像被火星烫到似地立刻起身。不忘记伸手把他也拉起来，垂眸像是看了哪里一眼，低着声音推了他一把，“进厕所去，不许出来。”

史蒂夫听话地往厕所走，门外的脚步声刻意地重了起来，巴恩斯夫人的贴心之举。他钻进厕所关上门，坐在马桶盖上，低头看着自己支起的小帐篷。他什么动作也没有，只是支着下巴，像刻意自我折磨般地回想着詹姆斯，绿色的眼睛，殷红的嘴唇。

他没去管它，甚至放任它因为自己的幻想而更硬。

他知道詹姆斯不会拒绝他。

詹姆斯·巴恩斯从不会拒绝史蒂夫·罗杰斯的请求。哪怕这请求是邪恶的、不正确的，甚至是下流的。

——至少在那次之后，就再也不会拒绝了。

……

下身被史蒂夫握住的时候，詹姆斯还没完全硬起来。半软着的小詹姆斯刚落在史蒂夫的手心里时甚至还因为对方偏低的温度瑟缩了半分。但史蒂夫很快就让它抬起了头——拇指在马眼处打着圈，从未做过重活的男孩手上柔软又干净，一点硬茧都没有，哪怕是使了点劲也是温柔的抚慰。史蒂夫的手滑到底又撸上来，蹭过底端的阴囊，詹姆斯无声地抖了一瞬。而后对方刻意的放缓了速度，缓慢得几乎色情，感受到自己的下身一点点在对方手里涨大，詹姆斯被羞耻感烧得脸通红。

完全硬起来之后的柱身尺寸可观，硬挺地躺在史蒂夫手掌心里。詹姆斯别过脸去不看。

史蒂夫看着瘦瘦小小，浑身上下却真有几个地方与身材不成正比——手掌，脾气……和小史蒂夫。

手大是很明显的。骨节长而分明，掌心宽而不厚。扳手腕比不过詹姆斯，但手指却比詹姆斯长出一截。有时候一场大病之后，史蒂夫本就瘦削的脸更显伶仃，一巴掌都能把他自己的脸完全盖住。

——可惜除了手，后两者别人都无从知晓，只有詹姆斯才知道有多大。

对外总是温和无害的金发小子其实固执得很，蓬勃地野蛮生长着，对世界保有的尖锐野心只有在詹姆斯面前才展露出来。早几年总是在沉默中对峙着绝不退让，不管不顾地红着眼，气性大起来只有詹姆斯才能把他哄好。

而现下是詹姆斯第一次真切地体会到“小”史蒂夫到底有多“大。

从床上挪了下来，改躺为站的姿势能让两个人更加的贴近。詹姆斯手里握着史蒂夫的下身，史蒂夫手里则握着他的。分明比自己瘦弱一圈，这里的分量却几乎跟自己差不多。

“巴基。”史蒂夫终于没再加上“哥哥”了，“你动动。”

詹姆斯红着脸，手上却依言地上下乱摸一气。力道随便得轻了又重，手活烂得要命，史蒂夫却连耳根都通红起来。

史蒂夫握着詹姆斯，把彼此发硬的柱身靠拢在一起。

詹姆斯垂在身侧的另一只手蓦地握紧。

史蒂夫的另一只手却不依不饶地凑过来，搂在詹姆斯的后颈处，把詹姆斯的脑袋拉过来， 嘴唇印上去，舌头钻进对方嘴里的同时，抵着的下半身骤然彼此相蹭起来。

詹姆斯没忍住地张开嘴想倒吸一口气，却被史蒂夫的舌尖逮了个正着。舌尖摩挲着相抵，分身稍显粗鲁地彼此抚慰。唇舌相接并不是第一次，但自己的性器与另一人的如此紧密地接触却尚是头一遭。史蒂夫手劲比他大些，在这种时刻竟也还能上下撸动得游刃有余，蹭过龟头时没收着手劲，一瞬间力道粗鲁得让詹姆斯腰都软了几分。

詹姆斯只觉得自己的体温越来越高，急促的呼吸喷在对方无比凑近的皮肤上，控制不住的呻吟声全数化在吻里，一句也没漏到空气里。

快感层层叠叠地从下身传到大脑，终于史蒂夫在逆着往上掠过马眼的时候，浑身一颤——

他的精液全数射在史蒂夫的衣服上。黑色的短袖上乳白色的液体慢慢地往下流。

詹姆斯低头看了眼自己身上，也是同样的一片靡靡。

他失了力般站不稳，好在旁边就是他的床，他心安理得地和史蒂夫一起直直地倒进床铺里。

嘭——两个男孩一起倒进床上的动静不小。

妈妈会不会又要上来让他不许欺负史蒂夫？詹姆斯心里想着。裤子都还没穿上，射过一次的阴茎耷拉着。衣服上的液体大概会慢慢地落到床上。要洗床单了，干脆等下把牛奶泼上来。詹姆斯脑子里胡乱地闪过许多想法，却没作声，反而抬起眼直直地看着近在咫尺的、方才他一直不敢看的，史蒂夫的眼睛。

情欲和快感的余潮似乎尚未褪尽，史蒂夫眼底的蓝此刻深些，像是下潜到深海，面临着未知的恐惧与景色。

詹姆斯道：“喜欢你的升学礼物吗？”——原来憋着嗓子不叫出来也是会哑的，他想。

他注意到史蒂夫的眼神落在自己的嘴唇上。没说话，也没反应，眼神里是近乎痴迷的凝视。

于是他说：“是最后一次了。”语气温存得好像在说随时可以再来一次。

听了这话，史蒂夫才将眼神又转回来，落进詹姆斯的视线里。金发的小个子笑起来——不是听了一个笑话后感到滑稽的那种笑，而是像从心底里腾然而起的愉快，嘴角的弧度明媚得像是不会有阴霾的永晴夏日。

“你知道的，”史蒂夫笑着说，“永远也不会有最后一次。”

他凑过去，在詹姆斯嘴角落下一个轻吻。


End file.
